Intress
Intress is an OverWorld creature, well-known for being an aide to Maxxor, the OverWorld leader. Character Origins In the original Chaotic, Chaotic: Now or Never, there was another incarnation of Intress who seemed very similar to this one. Intress is one of many cat-like female heroes throughout contemporary pop culture and entertainment, DC Comics' Catwoman (also being the titular character of a film) to which the original character design, wearing black was more similar. The name Intress is also very similar to Huntress another feminine hero and Catwoman's daughter. The character is of a long line of cat-women similar to Felicia from the Darkstalker series of video games and Gatomon from the first two series of Digimon to name just a few others. Appearance In season 1, she has yellow eyes with orange pupils. Instead of irises, she has slits. She also has a smaller frame than in season 2, as she seems less toned. She had darker hair that is more waved, and the locks that hang over her shoulders are shorter. Intress, in season 2, appears as more toned, and with wavy red hair, dark orange fur with darker stripes, a cream-colored underbelly, and fierce, possibly luminous green eyes. Her claws are the same color as her stripes. Background Information Intress is Maxxor's most trusted adviser, his second-in-command, though the exact nature and history of their relationship is the subject of endless speculation. Whatever the truth is, the fact is she plays a central role in the politics of the OverWorld. Her exceptional judgment is matched by exceptional battle skills, making her one of Perim's most respected and feared fighters. Intress is seen as an OverWorld role model because of her many heroic deeds, the most famous being the Battle at the Passage, in which Intress single-handedly shut down an UnderWorld invasion. (TV:BattleDrome of the Sexes) She later helps in many a battle against the underworld and any other tribe that attacks the Overworld. She fought the transformed Raznus and only stopped because Maxxor said so. She also was stunned when Maxxor forged a alliance with the Danians. Intress later found a power hidden away for many solans and bonded with it. The power she discovered was the natureforce. It made her stronger, faster, smarter, and braver. She has mastered it after only a short time. Intress is currently on the frontlines fighting the M'arrilians. it is also suspected that she may be the sister of takinom due to what it says on both their texts Personality and Behavior Intress is caring towards her OverWorld allies, and made a good friend of Zalic; once saving him from an UnderWorld invasion.(TV:BattleDrome of the Sexes) Also she has developed a close relationship with Maxxor, looking out for him when he was infected by one of Lord Van Bloot's mugics. (TV:Fallen Hero) This is also shown when Kaz pointed out that Intress would be with Maxxor. Tom scans Zalic in a bid to find out if he knows where Intress has gone, in his quest to find Maxxor. (TV:Fallen Hero) Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies She has a very close relationship with Maxxor, and is good friends with Zalic after saving his life. Enemies It has been revealed that Intress, although sworn enemies with Takinom, may once have saved her life. Speculation The OverWorld tribe contains many cat-like humanoids each with a corresponding member of the large cat family. It is possible that they come from a similar family or race. Examples are Vidav (Siberian Tiger), Tangath Toborn (Lion), Attacat (Panther), Ulfhedinn (Snow Leopard), and of course Intress (Tiger). Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Water 5 (Water attacks by this Creature deal an additional 5 damage.) | flavor = The secret behind Maxxor's bond with Intress is also the wedge that keeps them apart. }} Strategies Intress has truly mastered the use of the Water Element and Water is her favoured - but not only - type of Attack, where she can deal an extra five damage. Release and Promotion The Intress card was released as a Super Rare in the Dawn of Perim set and an Ultra Rare in Turn of the Tide as Intress,Natureforse. TV Show Intress commonly appears in Perim, often alongside Maxxor. She has also appeared in the Season One opening titles. Appearances Battledrome of the Sexes While Peyton and Krystella have a match to prove which are better, boys or girls, Sarah tells Tom a tale of the warrior Intress, and how she stopped an UnderWorld invasion single-handedly in the Battle of the Passage. Fallen Hero Maxxor was infected by a Mugic cast by Lord Van Bloot when out on a mission with Intress. When Tom and Kaz find him, he lets Tom scan him and has Intress see them out. When she returned, Maxxor had left. A Fearsome Fate Tom used his new Maxxor scan in a match only to discover Maxxor had hardly any courage and everything he saw was amazingly frightful. The real Maxxor is seen at the end of the episode headed to the Underworld. Maze of Menace Tom gives Maxxor the crystal with all his power inside. Maxxor breaks it and is back to his old self. he then fights his nemesis Chaor and is victorious. Chaor gets away but Intress and Najarin are glad to have their leader back. They ask Tom what he'd like as a reward for helping Maxxor, Tom gets a new scan of Maxxor and says that next time in the dromes those two will kick some code and they have big laugh. Cards and Scans MajorTom He ofered to let Kaz borrow his scan of her for his match against Hotshot but Kaz thought he should use all Underworlders. PeytonicMaster Unknown to the people watching his match against Krystella, Peyton fought as various female creatures including, Takinom, Quadore, Skithia and Intress. (TV: BattleDrome of the Sexes) Quotes Gallery /Gallery}} Notes Related Articles *Maxxor *Takinom *Tom Majors *Peyton *OverWorlders *Zalic External Links *Portal to Perim (> OverWorld > Intress) Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:Main characters Category:OverWorlders